


Under A Thumb

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Dark Peter, Dark!Lydia, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, cliff hanger ending, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble fic happens directly after the finale scene in 3x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under A Thumb

Peter had just finished roaring his declaration into the sky as Lydia walked into view.

“I knew it was you, at the end of this long and tangle rope.” Lydia stepped forward clapping her hands together.

“I must say Peter; you had every single person fooled. Derek as always was right under your thumb.” Lydia said with a still strained voice.

Peter eyed her with a tilted head and evil deep in his chest.

“I have not seen you since the moment I dug you up, and as soon as you opened that door, I saw everything. Within that split second I knew everything you had planned and were planning. That panic in your eyes as soon as you saw me revealed everything. You know it is because I am _the one person_ that can see through you.” Lydia felt quite powerful knowing that she had the self proclaimed Alpha under her thumb.

Jennifer’s body lay bleeding still on the Nemeton stump. Lydia stared at her disinterested.

“She was a lousy teacher, not to mention she tried to kill me on several occasions.” She flipped her hair.

Peter stood behind Lydia, pulling her back tight against his chest.

His mouth was to her ear, “What exactly do you think you plan on doing with all this information?” His voice was still confident and cruel. It sent shockwaves up through Lydia’s spine.

He kissed against the nape of her neck, “What exactly do you think you can do?”

She turned and pressed her chest firmly against his, “Right now? I won’t do anything since you just got revenge on that bitch for ruining my neck.” Lydia’s fingers pushed into Peter’s hair bringing his head down to hers for a lustful kiss.

Right as her lips left his, her fingers formed a tight fist, pulling Peter’s hair and head backwards, “But if you think I will let you hurt any of my friends, you have another thing coming. Trust me; despite my feelings for you, my loyalty to them has grown much greater.”

She released her grip and walked away turning her back on him.

 

Peter grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the stump of the Nemeton. He pushed her on top of it where she laid flat. He was on top of her now smelling the building fear and the tingle of her skin as she became more turned on.

“Must we always fight like this? You know what it does to me.” Peter licked Lydia’s collarbone.

Lydia rolled her eyes with pursed lips.

“Really Peter, sex on a stump next to a dead body?” She gave him that sarcastic and direct look that always drove him crazy.

“Would you rather be in the dirt? Honestly, seeing you covered in blood and dirt would just turn me on even more.” His fangs grazed gently against her neck.


End file.
